Primary calcification in the rat socket has been studied in our laboratory 7 days after the extraction of molar teeth, using electron microscopic and biochemical methods. The proposed work is a correlative study of the quantitative ultrastructural and enzymatic changes in behavior of isolated matrix vesicles in calcifying fronts during socket healing. In addition calcium and phosphate uptake and the distribution of contractile proteins are to be examined.